


Camboy Connor and his special Guest Star

by FcrestNymph



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Kinda?, M/M, beastiality, camboy, camboy Connor, im so gosh darn sorry okay, pls dont get turned on by this im so sorry, this was a dare basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Connor gets interrupted while camming, and his viewers are all so eager for his little interruption to be a guest star. Who is he to say no to the masses?[I'm so sorry]





	Camboy Connor and his special Guest Star

Connor kneeled on his chair, taking occasional glances at the computer screen in front of him. As he played with the canine-styled dildo, he kept an eye on the amount of viewers for his little show. He let out a happy hum as he dragged his fingers up and down the shaft of the toy, licking his lips eagerly. He was dressed only in the bare essentials (less, actually), which were baby blue panties and white knee high socks. His chair was locked to not spin when he shifted his weight, lest he topple off like last time he had forgotten to lock it in place. Oh, how embarrassing that had been. He brought the toy to his lips, taking the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue on the tip, pausing to give a sultry look to the camera before he took it deeper into his mouth. One inch. Three inches. Five inches. Seven. He tilted his chin up, letting the camera take in the slight bulge in his throat from the silicone intrusion. He slowly pulled it out, a string of saliva connecting it to his lips even after he pulled it away. He slid his hand up and down, practiced and smooth in his movements on the toy. He heard a familiar ‘ding’ as a viewer donated a fresh $50. Connor smiled and winked at the camera in thanks. He pushed himself up, taking his ass off the seat where it had been resting between his bent legs. He placed the toy underneath him and pulled aside his panties, allowing the toy to press against his hole. He paused, took a breath, and lowered himself down. A gasp escaped his lips as the curved edges pushed against him, opening him up intoxicatingly slowly. He bit his lip and, with an aroused yet slightly pained look, pushed himself fully down onto the toy.  
A few soft ‘dings’ came from the computer. He moved his left hand under his rump, gripping the base of the toy to keep it on the seat as he pushed himself up a bit, the toy exiting him until just the tip remained inside. With his other hand, he slid his fingers down his belly, slipping them under the soft fabric of panties. He freed his cock from the confines of the baby blue fabric, bringing it into view of the camera. More ‘dings’. He moaned as he jerked himself off, moving up and down on the canine dildo with an impressive amount of practiced ease. His back arched every time it hit his prostate, and he groaned in pleasure. His thighs were trembling after a while of lowering and raising himself off the toy, and he took a moment to catch his breath. Good timing, as a sudden scratch at the door made Connor let out a startled yelp. Apparently he didn’t close the door as well as he thought he did, because his dog pushed it open and came lumbering up to him. Connor turned even pinker than he already was. “Sumo!” He squeaked. “I-I’m busy!”  
He flushed and stammered out an embarrassed apology to his viewers, glancing over at the screen with an sheepish look. He paused as he saw the number of messages filling the chat room. Dozens and dozens poured in, and Connor blinked at their contents. They were all assuring him it was fine, fawning over Sumo, or—this was the majority—asking if Sumo could be a guest star. Connor hesitated, looking over at the drooling, _large_ dog staring up at him.

Connor was obviously hesitating, and he shifted in his seat, scooting the dildo away from his ass for a moment. “Please!” One viewer said. “How about if we pitch together one grand?” “Yes! I second that” Connor smiled shyly, taking one last look at Sumo before nodding. “Just for you guys, I’ll try. It might be awkward, we’ve never...We’ve never done this.” He brushed a lock of hair from his face. “I would rather record and edit...” Numerous ‘dings’ came from the computer and he caved. “Fine, just because I love you all. Come here, Sumo.” Connor said, standing up. His legs felt a bit rubbery from the arousal still coursing through him. He set aside the canine dildo and wiggled out of his panties, kicking them aside. He took a breath and looked towards Sumo. The big dog needed no instruction. He stepped closer and sniffed at Connor’s groin, the soft nuzzling making his cock twitch and regain the hardness it had lost while embarrassed. Connor didn’t seem to know what to do, but a startled moan came from his lips as Sumo stuck his tongue out and licked at Connor’s length. The man in question flushed, slowly kneeling down in front of Sumo. He looked at the computer to make sure he was still in view of the camera, and then he told Sumo to sit. He ruffled up the dog’s chest fur, then moved his hand lower, fingers playing with the fur on his belly. He played with Sumo’s cock for a moment, grinning shyly as it unsheathed, warmth filling his palm. Perfect. “Ready, boy?” He asked, pressing a quick kiss to Sumo’s nose

 

Connor took a deep breath and turned around, resting on his knees. He placed his forearms on the seat of his chair and leaned forward, offering his ass to the dog. Sumo sniffed, then licked, making Connor gasp. “S-Sumo—“ He moaned as that large tongue lapped at his balls, the cold nose prodding at his ass. Connor tucked his head between his arms, embarrassed. He stiffened as Sumo’s nose moved, pushing against the small of his back. He felt those large front paws step over him, Sumo’s belly resting on Connor’s back. He felt Sumo’s hips push forward, and he had a few moments to breathe before he felt the dog’s cock finally find his entrance. He made an odd squeaking noise as Sumo thrusted forward, pushing into Connor without any care or gentleness. Connor’s back arched at the sensation, letting out a gasp as Sumo’s paws hooked onto his hips, tugging him back and refusing to let him move away.

Connor groaned, obeying Sumo’s tugging at his hips (not that he had much of a choice) and going along with the rhythm. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, Sumo was not only big in body size, Connor felt his ass be filled with pure dog cock. It was...It was amazing, he didn’t know why he liked it so much. His back stiffened for a moment—Sumo wasn’t this big a moment ago, was he? No—knotting! A mewl escaped Connor’s lips as he felt Sumo grow, his cock expanding inside of Connor’s ass, ah— - [ ] “S-Sumo, please—“ He gasped, the knot pushing against that succulent spot deep inside of him. He groaned, nails clawing at the fabric of the chair, his cock twitching in absolute ecstasy. Sumo stayed on top of him, pinning him down and filling him up. Connor could finally, _finally_ feel Sumo losing some of that terrific knot after a few minutes of Connor moaning and pushing against him. He felt ho seed pump deep inside of him, and the sensation sent him over the edge. “S- _Sumo_ —!” He cried as he came, thick strings of cum spurting from his cock. “Ah—“ He gasped when the dog pulled away, and then twitched as that tongue lapped at the semen spilling from Connor’s ass. “Ah-Sumo—“ He murmured breathlessly. “G-Good boy, good boy, Sumo—Good...Fuck, good boy.”

 

 


End file.
